Music and/or audio signal processing circuitry has become important in the field of audio electronics in connection with the electronic modification of electrically amplified musical audio signals or the production thereof. A wide variety of circuit designs have been developed and are constantly being developed to deliver new and interesting sounds in live performances, recorded performances, or the modification of recorded performances.
These circuits are considered componential and appear on the market, quite often, in modular form, self-contained and equipped to be linked to an audio system. In numbers, these become difficult to handle and once linked to a system, the changing of their sequence becomes a spaghetti-like affair, in that cords or cables, must be reckoned with. And a musician using these, in numbers, is, during a live performance, usually confined to the sequencing originally established. Flexibility is at a minimum.
Some systems have a feasible number of these incorporated in them, and, in some cases, a switching arrangement allows complete sequencing flexibility; but in larger numbers, this becomes less and less feasible. Thus, many operators of these systems add to their system a desired number of the above described modular components, and this operation becomes a combination of the two.
The device and method for which a patent is herein applied is based upon neither of the above with respect to sequencing or changing of components, i.e., effects.
The use of these circuits, i.e., effects, would be enhanced if such circuits could be easily changed and resequenced, particularly during a performance, preferably without disturbing the continuity of the audio signal being delivered in the performance, or introducing spurious signals into the performance, and if such a system could be compacted to a relatively small size and weight, be of a relatively low cost, and allow the consumer the use of a wider number and variety of circuits than is generally feasible in a large system.